


Life Goes On

by thth



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: High School, Multi, Romance, cheesy I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thth/pseuds/thth
Summary: The events on this fanfic happen after the ending of the Manga, but all the story is based on the Anime.In this universe they where in 8th grade when that happened, and they're in 2nd year of High School now.Nagihiko just came back from his trip after one year away, but things with Amu are a little bit complicated.And also, I don't speak English as my first language, so some grammar errors will occur.





	Life Goes On

 - Amu-chan, the truth is...

They were all celebrating Nikaidou and Sanjou's wedding, and the bouque was thrown in the air. Amu catched it as she yelled. 

\- w.... what... **NAGIHIKO YOU ARE ACTUALLY NADESHIKO!?**

He left before she could even talk to him. Nagihiko was going to Europe again to study dance (last time he ended up his trip earlier due to the mess on his head). But before he left the wedding, Rima went talk to him.

\- So, how was it? - she said smiling.

\- Weird. I'm a little relieved, I guess.

\- Well, at least this problem is over. Altought you might have bigger one's thanks to that - she laughed.

\- Yeah. I won't be seeing Amu-chan or any of you guys for a while now.

\- Are you excited to your trip?

\- I am. But, before I go... - he turned himself to her and stole a kiss. A quick one, that broke in a second. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't find the right words in time. And as soon as that was over, he left.


End file.
